coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 312 (9th December 1963)
Plot Harry and Concepta start to row as their nerves get frayed. Harry wants to call in the police but Concepta worries what the neighbours will say. Ken comes round to say that Marjorie Thornley's mother has rung on their phone as her daughter is also missing. Ken guesses that they've gone to see Walter's concert in London. They knock up Dennis to get Walter's address from him. Florrie remembers the unusual items that the girl bought in her shop. The Walkers return from their ball. In front of an impatient Harry, Dennis rings Walter at the Bellbright Hotel but he is not in his room. Mr Thornley comes round, banging furiously on No.7 and Minnie directs him to No.9. The street is woken up by the commotion. Mr Thornley accuses Harry of not being firm enough with Lucille and Ken has to stop them coming to blows. Walter rings back to say he hasn't seen the girl. Harry takes the next day off work as he considers calling in the police. He worries that his daughter might not have gone to London. Val rushes in to say that Lucille is on the phone. To his frustration, she refuses to return until she's seen Walter's show. Ena tries to book in for her Christmas perm and hears about Lucille's escapade. Hearing that Dave Robbins is coming round again, a frustrated Val throws Dennis out when he tries to use the phone. Emily and Florrie make arrangements to go to bingo. Martha is up and about after her flu and tries to make Ena buy her brandy for medicinal purposes. She and Ena take Minnie to task for not telling them about Lucille. Florrie wins £40 at the bingo but the two ladies are followed by a man when they go to a coffee bar to celebrate. Emily feels out of place in the bar as youngsters dance around them and is unnerved as the man sits at the bar watching them. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Mr Thornley - Alan Curtis *Waitress - Elizabeth Davies *The man - Denver Hall Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Bingo hall exterior *Coffee bar Notes *A customer in Valerie Barlow's salon, possibly named as Mrs Forman, is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Florrie Lindley tells Emily Nugent that her husband died "years ago", contradicting the later return of Norman Lindley in February 1965. *The scene outside the bingo hall was OB recorded on location. *The closing credits are run over shots of the coffee bar to the music of Swing Low, Sweet Chariot by Reg Owen and his Orchestra and not Eric Spear's usual theme music. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille's night out has the whole street awake, and Valerie has troubles of her own *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,546,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Len Fairclough: "Oh, it's little Annie. You know we missed you last night, Annie love." Annie Walker (pleased): "Did you, dear? That's nice!" Len Fairclough: "Yeah, we had a bit of class behind the bar for a change." Category:1963 episodes